elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Skoliver
Skoliver (Sk/ylar and Oliver) or Skyliver (Sky/lar and O/'liver') as Kaz likes to call them, is the romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Oliver. Oliver has always had a crush on her. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Skylar admits that she likes Oliver more than she realized. For the real life pairing of Paris Berelc and Jake Short, see Jaris. Other Names * Skover (sk/'yler and Oli/'ver) * Skyver (Sky/lar and Oli/'ver') *'Olilar' (Oli/ver and Sky/'lar') *'Okylar' (O'/liver and S/'kylar) *'Olivar' (Oliv/er and Skyl/'ar') *'Skyliver' (Sky/lar and O/'liver') (by Kaz) *'Olivlar' (Oliv/er and Sky/'lar') Relationship In the first Mighty Med episode, "Saving the People Who Save People", it is revealed that Skylar is Oliver's favorite superhero, and that he has a crush on her. In "The Claw Prank Redemption", it reveals that Skylar has a crush on him too. After The Annihilator turned Skylar evil, Oliver was heartbroken; part of him knows she needs to be stopped, but another part of him refuses to let go of his feelings for her. She turned back good in the episode, "Storm's End", and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Skylar gets jealous of Bree and Oliver being close. She then tries to do everything in her powers from stopping them from being too close to each other. In the end, Skylar admits to Kaz that she does like Oliver more than she realized, though she immediately denies it again. It's revealed ever since Kaz and Oliver got powers, Skylar is upset because it only reminds her of what she lost. The followers of Skoliver are called Skolivers. Moments Season 1 The Rise of Five * As Oliver was about to crash land into Chase, Skylar said "Wait for it," as she was able to tell it was going to happen, showing she knows a lot about what Oliver needs to fix about his powers *Skylar poked fun at how skinny Oliver is, saying that his ribcage is visible through his shirt, and how unbelievable it is that he has super strength. *Oliver mistook Skylar's very loud snoring (that he heard from down the hall) for Kaz's. *Oliver was sent to wake up Skylar when Kaz turned up missing. *Oliver shouted Skylar's name once it was pointed out that she was missing, and he showed the most worry out of the 4 of them. *Oliver says that he follows Skylar's "sweet flowery scent" whenever he's looking for her. *Oliver shouts "Get away from her!" as Roman approaches Skylar. *Oliver freed Skylar from the cage with his super strength. *Skylar looked very surprised after Oliver freed her, to which he told her to stop looking so surprised. *As the team was being trapped in Roman and Riker's ring, Oliver and Skylar got pushed up against each other. *Oliver began to lean his head on Skylar's shoulders, stating that he's okay with being crushed. *Skylar was holding onto Oliver's waist, and even after they were freed she still held on for a few more seconds. Power Play * When Skylar says "something smells good," he assumes she's talking about his sandwich, but she's really talking about the new windows. * Oliver accidentally sprays Skylar with his Hydrokinesis. * Oliver having powers upsets Skylar for reminding her that he and Kaz have powers while she still doesn't. * Skylar steals Oliver's sandwich in anger. * Oliver still believes that he needs to return Skylar's powers so that she'll fall in love with him, and they get married and live happy superhero lives together forever in a space castle. * Oliver says he measured Skylar's knees many times. * When Chase suggests they use coal to restore Skylar's powers, Oliver got worried for her. * Oliver tells Skylar that he, even though it was Chase, found a way to restore her powers. * When Oliver tells Skylar to put her feet up, she thinks it's because he wants to measure her knees and gets weirded out. * Oliver calls Skylar his "beautiful monster" before letting Chase inject her due to his fear of needles. * Oliver brought Skylar flowers. * Oliver jumped back in fear after seeing what the coal did to Skylar's face. * Oliver calls Skylar "shockingly beautiful" to cover up what the coal is doing to her. * Oliver says it'll be weird to be the good looking one in their relationship. * Oliver looks greatly upset when Chase tells him they just killed Skylar. * Skylar gets really angry when she finds out Oliver gave her coal. * Oliver refuses to destroy Skylar, telling Chase she means everything to him, is the reason he wakes up in the morning, and can't imagine his life without her. * As the Force Field gets destroyed, Oliver, worked by pure fear, says he's "taking that space witch down," and charges towards Skylar. * In defense, Skylar blasts Oliver with her Ionikinesis, knocking him back and down. * Skylar gets upset that Oliver was about to destroy her and begins to chase him around after he tries to deny it. * Skylar tells Kaz that it was Chase who restored her powers and not Oliver. The Superhero Code * Oliver was still upset that Skylar's powers were restored by Chase and not him. * Skylar asks Oliver why he put the broken plates back in the cabinet, to which he replies that they can serve 36 tiny people. * After Oliver brags to Chase about how Skylar doesn't like him, she looks confused. * Oliver agrees with Skylar when she explains the Superhero Code to Kaz before saying that there's no code to prevent superheroes from dating each other. * Skylar replies saying that she will add it in, leaving Oliver visibly upset. * After Chase begs Skylar not to zap him, Oliver replies saying he'll take a zap, or anything at this point. * Skylar breaks Bree's tablet, but lets Oliver take the blame for it. * Oliver made Skylar a frozen chocolate banana popsicle, while talking to an Imaginary Skylar. * Skylar's actions caused Bree to freak out on Oliver and say very hurtful things to him. * Oliver asks who's the jerk that would break something and lie about it, but then realizes it was Skylar and says it's adorable when she does it. * Skylar apologizes to Oliver for throwing him under the bus, and he forgives her instantly. * Skylar and Oliver hugged very close and smiled. * Oliver only forgave Bree after she set up daily one-on-one training sessions between him and Skylar so that they can perfect their powers. * Skylar is confused as to why she has to train with Oliver everyday for something that Bree did, but then goes along with it rather than paying for everything that she destroyed. Need for Speed *Oliver is still upset that Chase got Skylar her powers back, and Kaz and Bree (mostly Kaz) constantly point it out to tease him about it. *Bree tells Douglas that Oliver is jealous of Chase for getting Skylar's powers back, to which he looks visibly upset by. *Oliver gets annoyed when Kaz points out that Chase returned Skylar's powers once again. *Skylar looks and smiles at Oliver when he said "Oh yeah, we make this look good." Follow the Leader * Skylar and Oliver share confused looks as they listen to Chase's braggy voicemail. * Skylar tells Oliver that they have no time to wait for Chase and need to save the people trapped at the Arch while he's worried that they can't complete the mission without their leader. * Skylar asks Chase who he thought would be mission leader in his absence, and sarcastically remarked Oliver, hinting that she doesn't have faith in him. * Oliver gets offended and Skylar tells him no offense, to which he starts smiling. * While on the mission, Skylar had Oliver use his Super Strength to stabilize the floors while she and Bree evacuated everyone. * Oliver thanks Skylar when she says she's proud of the team, before redirecting her proudness back onto her. * Oliver begins calling Skylar, "Mission Leader," showing that he respects her as a leader. * Oliver wants to know who can lead the team with Skylar missing. * Oliver is worried about where Skylar is when Chase reaches the mission site alone. * Oliver thinks that Skylar would answer if she saw it was Oliver calling and not Chase. * Oliver agrees with Bree when she says Skylar is a better mission leader than Chase. * Oliver is worried as the pile of rubble falls on Skylar, Chase, and Perry. * Oliver has no idea how to save Skylar, Chase, and Perry, as the two people who instruct them on what to do are both trapped. * Oliver calls Skylar beautiful and says he'd like to be stuck with Skylar underneath the rubble. The List * Oliver thinks that he should use the Memory Wipe on Skylar so that she forgets all the stupid things he's done and date him. * Skylar and Oliver entered the Penthouse together, presumably meaning that they were hanging out. * Oliver tells Skylar not to worry about Crossbow. * Oliver tried to impress Skylar with how he went to the gym, only to incorrectly state that his deltoids are in his legs, to which she smiles and corrects him telling him they're in his arms. * Oliver says "So you've noticed" to her correction, and she smiles. * Oliver asks if Skylar is still worried about Crossbow, to which she explains that if something happens when she had the chance to warn her, she'll never be able to live with herself, and he replies "he knows" while comforting her. * Skylar is worried that Roman & Riker are going to find Crossbow first, so Oliver tells her she's gonna find Crossbow and he's going with her. * Skylar thinks of it as their little secret, and Oliver says that he always thought they should have their little secrets and Skylar smiles. * Skylar hugs Oliver, and asks if he's flexing, to which he says possibly, meaning that he was and she smiles. * Skylar tells Oliver about Crossbow's identity, and he doubts that they'll be able to find her, right before they end up finding her. * When Crossbow asks how Skylar got her powers back, Oliver mutters to himself "Don't say it" due to still being upset that Chase got them back for her. * After Skylar tells Crossbow it was Chase, Oliver gets frustrated and says "And she said it!" * Skylar holds Oliver's hand and thanks him for taking her to see Crossbow. * Skylar and Oliver were about to walk off while holding hands, but Roman interrupted them, to which Oliver, annoyed, says "Oh, come on! Seriously? We were having a moment!", and Skylar looked liked she agreed with Oliver, or at the very least, did not protest. * Skylar still didn't let go of Oliver's hand, even after Roman showed up and Oliver said that prior comment. * Skylar looks confused Oliver has a brief conversation with Roman about which one he is. * Oliver tells Skylar to protect Crossbow while he tries to take out Roman with his Super Strength, only for him to fail and get knocked down. *Skylar looked worried when Oliver got knocked down by Roman. * Skylar tells Oliver "A for effort" while putting her hand on him, before telling Roman she's getting on his nerves, presumably for hurting Oliver (and Crossbow). * Skylar tells Oliver to stand back putting her in front of Oliver as Roman & Riker make the Black Swarm. * Oliver tries to take the blame for Crossbow's death by saying "No. I'm the one who offered to take you to Crossbow. I couldn't stand to see you hurting." * Skylar looks at and thanks Oliver, but takes the blame for herself. * Oliver and Kaz come up with an idea to save Crossbow's life, and Skylar says it's a great idea. * Skylar looks very happy and grateful when Oliver (and Kaz) saved Crossbow's life. Shippers * DragonEmperor99 * Stardust16 * EmeraldTulip * MightyMed123 * JakesterShortie * ShinxBoy1 * Duggie Davenport * Natkatherine * Leana Wright 2009 * Brallie4Evs * MilesJR * Lucasbionicman1 * Blur123 * Dr.Music922 * Regularman25 * Doctor714 * Emmi313 * Josi1390 Skoliver Fanon Shipper's name: Skolivers Episode: The List- Skylar needed Oliver the most, because she was worried about losing Crossbow. They share their first little secret together, and Skylar doesn't question any of Oliver's subtle romantic gestures. Number: 12- '''Skylar and Oliver have six letters in their names. (6+6=12) '''Colors Trivia * Kaz mentioned this pairing by name in Mighty Med. * Oliver failed to keep his promise to Skylar about restoring her powers . He technically fulfilled that once, but doing so turned her evil. * It seems like Skylar knows that Oliver loves her, as she looked at Oliver when Bree talked to Douglas about the incident. * It's implied Bree does know and accept that Oliver wants to be with Skylar, which was why she wants to set up training sessions with them together. Gallery Userboxes Code: Skoliver Code: SkoliverDate Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships